Magia para el AMOR
by fuutonkage
Summary: Una cita olvidada, una ayuda inesperada, la ultima pelea. Todo esto en mi primer fic. XD Magia, amor aventura.sasusaku, nejiten, shikatema, inocho, saiOc, kibahana aparición de parejas del pasado y 100% Naruhina!  rated T por posible lemmon en un futuro
1. Una cita y un descuido

**Naruto es lo mas! dattebayo (no se como se escribe) Mi primer FIC, despues de leer como un desaforado todos los Fic´s naruhina, sasusaku, y todos ls posibles me decidi a escribir mis ideas.**

**Acepto ideas, sugerencia, criticas, en fin acepto todo.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen sino a mamashi-sensei.**

**disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Magia para el amor<strong>

**Una cita y un descuido**

Era otro buen día en Konoha, parecía que todo marchaba bien, el sol ya empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte, otro nuevo día para nuestro Rubio favorito. Se había levantado a las 8:00 y no le tomo mucho levantarse, también, desayuno su leche que, estaba en buen estado ya que Kakashi-senseile dijo: "no más leche en mal estado o no más misiones" así que, ahora compraba la suficiente leche para el mes y cada fin de mes compraba más.

Luego, salio corriendo hasta su campo de entrenamiento donde seguramente, Sakura ya lo estaría esperando, pronto su ex-compañero y tambien ex-traidor de konoha se uniría a sus practicas ya que, por fin lo había logrado!, lo había traído de vuelta y además lo había ayudado en la batalla contra Madara. Por su gran valía en la guerra y la ayuda en la lucha contra Madara lo habían perdonado, aunque, si le dieron un pequeño castigo, "Solo para bajarle el orgullo" dijo la Hokage, el castigo consistía en no hacer misiones de alto rango, ni entrenar bajo ningún punto, tampoco podría salir de la aldea todo este castigo duraría 1 año. En cuanto al rubio, pronto se convertiria en hokague, gracias a ser el "mejor ninja en la guerra", así declarado por los diferentes kages, pero primero debería pasar los 21 ya que, era ley, "cuanto envidiaba a Gaara" pensaba siempre el rubio. Iba a toda velocidad, llegaria 5 minutos tarde seguramente. Llego tarde de su entrenamiento, su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno, no lo había molido a golpes aunque, si le había dado un merecido coscorrón. Luego llego Sai al cual, Sakura reprocho, esperaron pero, algo que lo sorprendio aquel día, fue que su sensei, kakashi, solo se había retrasado 15 minutos, 15 minutos! Entrenaron algunas horas igual que todos los días en los cuales no había misiones, Naruto entrenaba contra Kakashi.

"Ufff... Que agotador"- dijo el Rubio tirado bajo un árbol. Estaba agotado tanto tiempo de entrenar, aunque su sensei y su compañera ya no eran rivales para él.

"lo han hecho bien por hoy"- dijo el sensei pero, debía admitir que estaba demasiado agotado, Naruto lo superaba por mucho, se tuvo que sentar luego de sus palabras habian mejorado mucho desde que tenian 12 años, lo habian superado eso era seguro. -"Nos vemos"- y así desaperecio en un POOF!

-"Yo también me voy"- dijo Sai incorporando-"Chau"- dijo levantando una mano en el aire y al igual que el sensei desapareciendo en un POOF!

"Voy a comer ramen dattebayo!"- Dijo ya parado, energéticamente el Rubio -" que dices Sakura-chan ¿Me acompañas?"- No se había agotado mucho, deseaba que Sasuke volviese a los entrenamientos y hacerle morder el polvo.

la pelirrosa respondió- "no, que acaso lo olvidaste Naruto, hoy tengo que ayudar a sasuke-kun a reorganizar la ex-casa de su clan para que el pueda instalarse ahí"-le gritó muy enojada la pelirrosa ya que, le molestaba lo olvidadizo que era su amigo

-"pero...ah(suspiro) Esta bien"- dijo el ojiceleste tristemente -" salúdame al teme"-se podría decir que ya no estaba enamorado de Sakura, había aceptado que ella no le correspondía pero no dejaba de ser su mejor amiga, su hermana.

Naruto iba saliendo del campo de entrenamiento cuando a lo lejos diviso a una muchacha en especifico -"HINATA-CHAN"- grito siempre hiperactivo muchacho. Hinata al darse cuenta quien la había llamado, se sonrojo (que raro...) -"Naruto-kun"- dijo muy bajo y avergonzada. Después de lo sucedido con Pain/Nagato no habían hablado nunca y ella lo evitaba apropósito, pero ahora se encontraba encaminándose hacia la salida de los campos de entrenamiento, segura de que el Rubio terminaba siempre después que ella, pero no contaba con que Kakashi hoy había llegado temprano.

-" Ne Hinata-chan ¿Que hacías por aquí?"-Pregunto muy intrigado el kitzune, nunca se había cruzado con ella luego de salir de un entrenamiento.

-"eeehh... Yo Naru..to...-kun eehhh... yo salía de-de mi entren...namiento"-dijo totalmente sonrojada la peliazul oscuro.

-"así es verdad me había olvidado, como nunca te veo salir, dattebayo!"- menciono Naruto-"como sea, ¿Quieres venir a Ichikaru ramen conmigo? dattebayo!"-pidió al borde del grito el Rubio por su hiperactividad.

Hinata obviamente iba a decir que si cuando recordó adonde se dirigía-" lo la..mentó Naru-Naruto-kun pero hoy lle..gan unos visitantes muy importantes a... La aldea y-y yo voy a-a ser su... Guía"- comenzo su explicacion Hinata un tanto nerviosa(un tanto es poco decir)-"po-por eso me dirigía c..con hokage-sama"- termino de explicar la Hyuga.

" ah... Bueno"- dijo un muy decepcionado Rubio :( sufrir un "no" de Sakura era normal pero de Hinata era muy raro y eso le hizo decepcionarse.

"ehhh... Naruto-kun si-si que..queres voy desp-después d-de mi reunión a-a la noc-noche"-dijo la peliazulrápidamente para no decepcionar al Rubio.

"Gracias Hinata-chan eres la mejor, Dattebayo!"-dijo Naruto abrazando Hinata que, se sonrojo al instante-" entonces... Nos vemos al rato! dattebayo!"- dijo el Uzumaki/Namikaze alejandose con la mano en alto.

"nos vemos Naruto-kun"- dijo Hinata al viento una ves que su Amado se había marchado.

* * *

><p>En otro lado una rubia con un cuerpo de 25 pero de unos 50, estaba en su oficina tomando sake odiando su trabajo y todo el papeleo que debería entregar para esta noche.-"a..."-suspiro cansada, si seguía así le iba a tomar muchas horas terminar. Tocaron la puerta la cual, se abrió después de un -"adelante"- por parte de la hokage.<p>

-"hokage-sama"- dijo Hyuga Hinata Mientras hacia una reverencia muy formal.

-"Hinata como ya estas enterada, hoy en la noche llegaran los visitantes lo cuales ya te hable con anticipación, estos son de una importantisima aldea en la cual, se dice que sus habitantes son una especie de magos, ya que tienen poderes muy ancestrales que el arte del ninjustu tu misión es atenderlos durante su estadía en konoha"- explico a la Hyuga la rubia-"pero recuerda que son magos así que, debes tener mucho cuidado con ellos, estarán en konoha por un tiempo indefinido, ¿entendido?"-

-"Hai"- respondió muy decida Hinata.

* * *

><p>En otro lado un rubio conocido por todos como el ninja hiperactivo mas, capaz de sorprender a todos iba corriendo hacia la oficina de la hokage para decirle a Hinata cuando la pasaría a buscarla ya que, el viejo Teuchi le había hecho darse cuenta de que no habían concordado una hora para la cita, de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba, iba corriendo cuando... Ve Sakura. Se acerca y le pregunta-" Sakura-chan, ¿No ibas a ayudar al Teme?"- Sakura se da vuelta y, ahí Naruto ve que Sakura estaba llorando. Sakura al darse cuenta de quien le estaba hablando se abraza de el muchacho. Después de unos minutos Sakura resuelta de Naruto.<p>

-"¿Que te paso Sakura-chan?"- preguntó o exigió saber el chico, Sakura parecía muy dolida y eso preocupo demasiado al rubio

A Naruto le pareció percibir un deje de tristeza demasiado fuerte en Sakura-"sasuke-kun snif... Estaba snif... Besando a otra sinf...snif..."-le explico Sakura llorando a a Naruto lo sorprendió mucho ¿Sasuke besando a una chica? Eso había que verlo para creerlo pero, ¿Porque no le iría a creer a su mejor amiga?

-"tranquila vamos a mi casa a que te tranquilices ahí"- tranquilizo Naruto a la muy alterada pelirrosa, a la cual parecía no poder calmar, ni controlar y ante esto fue lo mejor que se le ocurrio debia encontrarle la después de todo, era su amiga…


	2. Conociendo a los invitados

**Bueno.. la tan esperada segunda parte para los que me apoyan con mi primer fic. Quiero agradecer a hinata-sama198 y Sal8947.**

**El apoyo moral es mucho dándome mis dos primeros reviews, espero que sea de su agrado**

** MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**Como ya dije acepto todo tipo de Review, comentarios, criticas, todo tipo de mejoras, etc.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino que, a mamashi-sensei.**

**disfruten...**

**Mas tarde en La mansión Hyuga**

Hinata estaba muy nerviosa. Naruto le había pedido una "cita". Ya estaba arreglada, no muy formal, porque luego iba a tener que recoger a los visitantes magos, los cuales esperaba que no fueran muy esperando en la puerta a su amado. Pasó una hora, "talvez se habría olvidado" pensó con unas lagrimas en sus ojos pero luego recordó que no habían quedado ninguna hora y renovó sus esperanzas, sin embargo la suerte no estaba de su lado, paso una hora mas. -"se olvido de mí"- pensó y luego comenzo a llorar, como si nu hubiera mañana. Lloro y lloro durante horas y recordó algo que la sobresalto "los visitantes" fue tanta su desesperación que fue corriendo a una velocidad digna de una ninja hasta la cocina y, en cuanto miro el reloj soltó in suspiro de alivio, eran las 10:30 todavía tenia tiempo de llegar hasta la entrada antes de la llegada de sus "visitantes".Se labo la cara , no quería que se den cuenta de anterior depresión, salió a toda velocidad hacía la entrada de su aldea.

**En la casa de Naruto**

Sakura ya estaba más calmada, debía admitir que nunca creyó que el Teme haría algo así, debería hablar con el en cuanto lo viera. Estaba sentado en su cocina y Sakura estaba en su sillón, tenia lo ojos abiertos y muy rojos por lo tanto, el creía que se dormiría pero, Sakura le dijo algo que lo dejo en shock -"gracias Naruto por ayudarme debías tener tus asuntos de lo apurado que estabas así que, muchas gracias."- diciendo esto Sakura cerro los ojos y se durmió pero, el caso de Naruto era diferente, esas palabras fueron suficientes para que, recordara a algo o mejor dicho a alguien "Hinata-chan", la había olvidado era seguro que lo odiaría, ese pensamiento lo puso muy triste el recordaba claramente la palabras mencionadas por la Hyuga en su batalla contra Pain y el solo pensamiento de que la peliazul lo odiara lo deprimía en demasía. Debía ir a buscarla aunque luego de recordar lo que le había hecho no sabia si la Ojiplata querría verlo, por lo menos ahora. Suspiro cansado iría a acostarse y trataría de resolver el problema mañana a primera hora.

* * *

><p>La luna ya brillaba con su esplendor plateado sobre toda Konoha, cuatro figuras caminaban lentamente hacia la entrada de la aldea dos de ellos al frente con cara muy seria, mientra dos figuras iban atrás, eran mas bajas que las otras dos figuras y parecían que iban "peleándose".<p>

-"KIRAI"- se escucho un grito femenino, que parecía provenía de una de las figuras de atrás

. -"¿Podrían, por favor, PODRIAN DEJAR DE PELEARSE!"- De esas sombras, se dejo ver una mujer de unos 20 años, con un pelo castaño, de unas facciones muy finas, sus ojos eran de un violeta muy intenso; Vestía un hermoso vestido liso con un escote en V que dejaba un poco de sus pechos, que eran de una proporción normal, llevaba puestas unas sandalias comunes sin duda una mujer bellísima.

-"Me podrían hacer ese favor"- -"Lo siento mucho Nee-san"- Y de la sombra apareció una adolescente de una 16 años muy parecida a la mujer, era una muchacha de una estatura un poco más baja,que la mujer,su cabello era rosa y sus ojos eran de un celeste oscuro,casi azul, lo que la diferenciaba de la mayor era que, a diferencia de esta usaba unos pantalones ¾ negros con una campera/pulover también negra que dejaba ver una remera ,sin escote, del mismo color de los ojos de la adolescente. Ella también era sin duda muy hermosa -"Pero este baka no me deja de molestar y..."-

Pero fue interrumpida por un voz masculina -"¿A quién le dices Baka? Fea"- y de la sombras salio un chico un chico unos centímetros más alto que la chica anterior, de un pelo Rubio como el sol, sus ojos eran muy llamativos ya que eran de dos colores el dercho era verde, casi Jade de lo brilloso que era, y su ojo izquierdo era rojo también muy intenso, sus facciones todavía no estaban del todo desarrolladas; Su ropa eran unos pantalones cortos negros (Como los que usa Sasuke cuando vuelve con Kakashi a los exámenes chunnin para su lucha contra Gaara) y un chaleco verde de tela, mas parecía una campera que le habían cortado las mangas, y se dejaban ver las mangas ¾ verdes de seguramente la remera que llevaba debajo. Era muy fachero(guapo, no tengo inclinación para el otro lado, pero quería dejar en claro que atraía a las chicas).-"Antes de hablar de bakas, fijate en vos misma"-

-"Onee-San lo hace devuelta, decile algo"- se quejo la chica mientras hacia un puchero que al chico se le hizo muy lindo y divertido, pero claramente no lo iba a decir.

Cuando la mujer iba a hablar fue interrumpida por la ultima figura que salio de la sombra y que todavía no había hablado. Era un chico muy parecido al anterior solo que sus facciones estaban completamente desarrolladas, su cabello negro y algo que llamaba realmente la atención, eran sus ojos naranjas pero, por más llamativos que fueren sus ojos su mirada era fría y calculadora y en estos momentos demostraba fastidio, sus pantalones eran negros y largos y su traía puesta una remera también negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo, dejando ver su cuerpo trabajado. Su cara en este momento tenía una mueca de enojo.

-"dejen de pelearse"- dijo con una voz muy grave y masculina "debemos esperar a que llegue nuestra guía en esta aldea y hasta que llegue no los quiero escuchar, ¿Entendieron?"-

-"Hai"- dijeron los dos adolescentes al unismo, al ver que en no era conveniente desafiar a el mayor, realmente daba miedo. Él al ver que no hablaban se apoyo nuevamente contra la pared en la cual, estaba apoyado anteriormente dejándose cubrir por la sombra. Esperan minutos en los cuales, nadie hablo por miedo al mayor, en eso se ve a a alguien corriendo hasta ellos a una velocidad sorprendente, era una mujer y por su velocidad se diría que era una ninja.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Hinata´s POV<span>**

Hinata iba tarde, unos 15 minutos tarde supuso cuando diviso las puertas de Konoha y 4 sombras, las cuales parecían discutiendo. Ya antes había escuchado un grito diciendo "krai" o algo así que, parecía venir de una mujer, nunca pensó que unos "magos" hicieran tanto escándalo, pero al parecer si luego, vio como la sombra mas alta, que no se había movido hasta el momento, se movió y al instante todo quedo en silencio. Apresuro el paso y en cuanto llego los vio a una mujer , a una adolescente que, supuso que tendría su edad y aun chico que también debía rondar por esa edad. Al ultimo no lo podía ver porque estaba bajo la sombra del muro y no como los demás bajo la luz de la luna.

La primera en hablar fue la mujer mayor. -" Vos debes ser la guía de Konoha ¿Verdad?"- dijo muy tranquila la castaña. -"Sí, es un gusto conocerlos, ustedes deben ser los invitados de Superugakure"- respondió la Hyuga -"Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga"-

-"Es un placer también, conocerla Hinata-san"- dijo la castaña que parecía la representante de los 4.

-"Solo Hinata, por favor"- dijo interrumpiendo a la castaña sin ser muy descortés.

-"Mi nombre es Kondensa Yujo"- luego señalando a la pelirrosa "Ella es mi hermana Shitai Yujo" después ella agrego señalando al muchacho -"El chico se llama Kirai Tekki y el amargado que esta en la sombra es Ridatsu Tekki que, como te darás cuenta ellos dos son hermanos"- A Hinata le pareció muy cómico la forma en que se refería a su compañero pero, cuando Ridatsu salio de la sombra, Hinata se dio cuenta del enojo que había en su rostro y, que él no era sujeto para las bromas, el le hizo acordar mucho a Sasuke por su semblante serio, sus ojos fríos y,calculadores.

-"No me parece que hables así de mí a una desconocida"- Dijo muy serio el moreno, con su tono de voz grave, el cual hacía que de más miedo. -"Pero de que hablás, si no le dije nada malo bueno... pensándolo bien, le dije la verdad y nada más"- El rostro del ojinaranja se volvió más rígido, Hinata pensó que gritaría o haría algo por el estilo pero, en vez de eso solo bufó y volvió a su antigua posición contra la pared.

-"Kondensa-san, Kirai-san, Shitai-san, Ridatsu-san"- Dijo Hinata para llamar la atención de la invitada.

-"Solo llamanos por nuestros nombres, Hinata-chan"- Grito el de ojos de dos colores(Sonaba raro poner rubio gritando y no referirse a Naruto), a Hinata se le hizo raro que, ya le tomaran tanta confianza, pero lo que la sorprendió fue la cara de enojada que tomaba la pelirrosa, la cual reprocho a su compañero diciéndole algo así como "no puedes hablarle así a ella" pero, Hinata no estaba segura de lo que había dicho ya que la pelirrosa lo había dicho para si misma pero, muchos años como ninja deduciendo lo que decían las personas con el Byakugan le habían dado experiencia. Ignorando sus suposiciones dijo.

-"Yo quería decirles sino querían irse adentrando en la aldea, deberán estar cansados del viaje y con deseos de conocer la aldea en la mañana"

-"Nosotros ya conocemos esta aldea ya que, esta visita ah estado programada hace mucho tiempo...


	3. ayudas y telekinesia

**perdón por la demora pero, falta de inspiración, Internet y mucha tarea hacen esto pero bueno ¡aquí esta! **

**acepto todo lo que ayude ¡bye! **

* * *

><p><strong>AYUDAS Y TELEKINESIA<strong>

**-**"Nosotros ya conocemos esta aldea ya que, esta visita ah estado programada hace mucho tiempo" -dijo el morocho, saliendo de su sombra, Hinata al escuchar se estremeció por miedo y empalideció.

-"No digas esas cosas Ridatsu mira como se puso"- Dijo señalando a la Hyuga -"Tranquila querida no le vamos a hacer nada malo a tu aldea"- Dijo con una voz sobre protectora y de manera muy fraternal y tranquilizadora la castaña para tranquilizar a la peliazul la cual, se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar las palabras.

-"Hinata que tal si no llevas a el hotel"- Dijo para cambiar de tema

-"¡sí, Hinata llevanos a nuestro hotel por favor!"- Le dijo de un grito rubio.

A Hinata se le hizo muy parecida esa actitud a la de Naruto por lo tanto, se rió por lo bajo. El rubio notó la risita de la ojiperla - "No te rias Hinata-chan"- al decir esto Hinata se sonrojo y, se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que le mandaba la pelirrosa y prefirió empezar a caminar haciéndoles señas de que la siguieran para guiarlos, los otros entendieron y empezaron a caminar tras ella.

Luego de 5 minutos de caminata, las posiciones eran Hinata adelante, Shitai y Kirai detrás de ella y últimos Ridatsu y Kondensa hasta que, Kirai decidió adelantarse para hablar con su guia. - "Hinata-chan y... dime ¿Por qué llorabas?" - Hinata se puso roja al escuchar la pregunta y se entristeció.

- "Yo... n - no es...ta-ba llo-rando"-Dijo muy entrecortadamente Hinata, pero al ver la cara que le ponía Kirai de que no le creía nada se decidío a decirle la verdad - "Es-estaba llorando por... que el chi-chico q-que me gu-gusta no vi... vino a nues... tra ci-cita." - A Kirai le parecío muy tierno lo que decía Hinata y, se sintio muy mal por ella.

- "Estupido aniki"- dijo muy bajo sin que la Hyuga escuchase luego, se recompuso y dijo - "¡Vamos Hinata-chan! Estoy seguro de que Naruto no lo hizo aproposito"- Hinata lo miro confundida ¿Como conocía a Naruto?

-"y-yo... n-no te dije e-el …. nombre de Na-Naruto-kun"- Dijo Hinata entre asustada y confundida.

-"No por nada nos dicen magos Hinata-chan"- Dijo muy tranquilo el rubio sin embargo, al ver la expresión que puso Hinata agregó - "Tu eres nuetra guia estos dias, ya habra tiempo para explicaciones. Pero recuerda algo muy importante, estamos de su lado y no venimos a atacar su aldea, mañana prometo ayudarte con Naruto." - dijo muy tranquilo Kirai pero, al ver la cara todavía más confundida de Hinata agregó- "Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora.¡Prometo ayudarte y decirte mas en cuanto pueda!" - Dijo retomando sus grito el el ojibicolor.

Retomaron su paso hasta que Hinata entró en un edificio, los cuatro nuevos personajes la siguieron, una vez que Hinata les indico sus habitaciones. Antes de ello Hinata les informo que, a las nueve tendrían una reunion con Tsunade y que ella los vendria a buscar media hora antes de la hora acordada, les dijo además que deberían estar preparados a esa hora antes de que ella llegara.

* * *

><p><span>AL OTRO DIA (EN OTRA PARTE) <span>

Una desorientada Pelirrosa de ojos jade se levantaba gracias a que los rayos de sol que, le pegaban en el rostra directamente, se fijo que no estaba en su casa, ovbservo a su alrededor y recordó donde estaba. Estaba en la casa de Naruto! Y en ese instante recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior , los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza muy rapidamente, Sasuke besando a esa pelirroja, Naruto ayudandola con sus palabras de aliento y... despúes todo era oscuridad, no recordaba nada luego de ello pero, supuso que se había quedado dormida y, Naruto la había llevado a su habitación.

Salío de la habitación y encontro a Naruto dormido en su sillón, no sabía si despertarlo o no, se estaba disputando eso en su cabeza cuando...

Sentía una mirada sobre él, abrío los ojos y vío a Sakura mirandolo muy fijamente, ¿Qué hacía Sakuara en su casa? recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, la promesa de cita con Hinata, encontrar a Sakura llorando, ayudarla, las palabras de Sakura y la decepción de saber que Hinata lo odiaría. Recordaba también haber dejado a Sakura en su habitación e irse a dormir sobre el sillón, con razon le dolía la espalda. Miró a Sakura que seguía con esa duda reflejada en su rostro y el también la miró.

Sakura reaccionó al instante en cuanto Naruto la miró a los ojos - "Ohayo Naruto" -

Dijo un poco triste Sakura, no podía sacarse la imagen de Sasuke todavía.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sakura pero, no le iba a dar importancia hasta que hablará con Sasuke. - "Ohayo Sakura-chan" - Dijo Naruto, su voz sonó ronca ya que se acababa de levantar. Sakura pensó que debería irse ya le habia caausado muchas molestias a Naruto.

-"Naruto me tengo que ir a mi casa, en una hora tengo que ir al hospital pero, Naruto por favor no le digas a Sasuke que yo lo ví"- Naruto se sorprendío, fue como si le leyeran la mente. Sakura vio la duda de Naruto y agregó - "Prometemelo"-

Naruto lo pensó un poco y dijo -"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Sakura-chan pero, te prometo que te ayudare Dattebayo!"- Sakura sonrio pero antes de irse le hizo prometer que no le haría nada a Sasuke, eso el rubio no dudo en aceptar.

* * *

><p><strong>En el hotel...<strong>

-"KIRAI"- Se escucho el grito de una femenina conocida para ella en cuanto entró al hotel, adentro encontró a Kondensa sentada en el comedor del hotel desayundo.

-"Hinata, buenos dias"- Dijo muy cordialmente Kondensa que parecía la única normal en ese "grupete".

-"Buenos dias Kondensa-san"- Dijo muy cordialmente Hinata digna de una mujer de la rama primaria Hyuga.

-"¿Que te dije sobre el san?"- Dijo en forma regañadora pero, fraternal la castaña.

-"Perdon es una costumbre"-Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo luego, se escucho otro grito entonces, agregó -"¿Siempre son así?"- Preguntó muy tranquila.

-"Cuando Kirai se pone mujeriego, al otro día es un infierno"- Dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo pero, al ver el desconcierto de Hinata agregó - "Digamos que mantienen una relación "RARA" que solo ellos entienden pero, que ella se toma muy a pecho"- Esto lo dijo como si explicara la mejor teoría de einstein.

Se quedaron sentadas ahí hasta que Hinata se dío cuenta de algo que faltaba o mejor dicho alguien.- "Kondensa, ¿Dónde está RIdatsu-san?" - Dijo Hinata al darse cuenta de la ausencia del mencionado.

-"Ahh... don amargado, ya me había olvidado de él, no me lo hubieses recordado. Fue más inteligente que yo y salío muy temprano, me parece que ya comenzó la misíon."- Dijo muy tranquilamente, a Hinata le dío curiosidad el saber a que venían los magos.

-"Con respeto pero, exactamente a ¿qué vienen?"- La peliazul al ver la cara de confusíon de la castaña repuso -"es que no es normal que vengan tantas personas de esa aldea juntos, normalmente,por lo que vi en los reportes, viene uno solo y luego, los informes estan borrados"-Dijo rapidamente, normalmente no hablaba tanto.

-"Ahhh eso, hubieras empezado por ahí, digamos que somos un grupo especial. Y respecto a nuestra mision digamos que... estamos volviendo a nuestras raices"- Hinata no entendíio a que se refería la "maga"y no quiso preguntar más para no parecer irrespetuosa.

Pasaron otros minutos y seguieron escuchandose gritos de arriba, esos gritos de pelea, esa pelea tonta le recordaba a las peleas entre Sakura y Naruto... Naruto no había pensado en el desde anoche cuando la plantó.

-"HINATA-CHAN"- se escucho desde arriba, un hubo esplendor amarillo y luego, Kirai aparecío al lado de ella - "Hinata-chan no deberias pensar cosas tristes yo te prometo que se solucionara"- Dijo muy alterado Kirai, Hinata se sorprendío y en cuanto iba a preguntar como supo que estaba pensando en Naruto el volvio a hablar - "Hinata-chan esa pregunta te la respondere en otro momento ya que, todavia no te lo puedo decir pero... prometo decirtelo"- Lo último lo dijo al ver que Hinta iba a hablar. Hinata se ruborizó, se sentía como desnuda frente a este muchacho y en cuanto lo pensó vio como Kirai se sonrojaba, si definitivamente podía leer sus pensamientos tenía una especie de telekinesia con ella.

En ese momento, bajo la pelirrosa y al ver a Hinata la saludo pero en el instante en el que vio el sonrojo de Kirai dijo - "Nos podriamos ir debemos hablar con Hokage-sama de nuestra situación."- Salieron del hotel y en cuanto llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage entraron diciendole a Hinata que les espere afuera.

la Hokage al verlos se presentó. -" Ustedes deben ser los enviados de usuperugakure si no me equivoco mi nombre es..."-

-"Tsunade Senju actual Hokage Konohagakure"- Dijo Kondensa sin dejar terminar hablar -"Nosotros ya sabemos esto, lo que usted debe saber es lo importante pero, antes de contarselo debemos esperar a mi compañero"- Comentó demasiado tranquila y en ese momento hubo un esplendor negro y luego aparecío Ridatsu y dijo - "Podemos comenzar"- se paró al lado de su compañera y comenzaron a hablar.

15 minutos despues se escucho en la aldea el grito de su lider que decía...

- "¡¿QUE?" -


	4. LA MISIÓN

**bueno aca traigo el cuarto cap.**

**me diculpo por no poder publicarlo antes es que tuve muchos finales y tuve un problema pero, ACA ESTOY de vacaciones ya.**

** Me disculpo nuevamente y bueno el cap. Como siempre acepto todo tipo de review. Gracias por esperar el cap**

** bye**

* * *

><p><strong><span>LA MISION<span>**

- "Tsunade Senju actual Hokage Konohagakure"- Dijo Kondensa sin dejar terminar hablar - "Nosotros ya sabemos esto, lo que usted debe saber es lo importante pero, antes de contarselo debemos esperar a mi compañero"- Comentó demasiado tranquila y en ese momento hubo un esplendor negro y luego aparecío Ridatsu y dijo - "Podemos comenzar"- se paró al lado de su compañera y comenzaron a hablar.

15 minutos despues se escucho en la aldea el grito de su lider que decía...

- "¡QUE!" - no lo podia creer, 15 minutos charlaron y... le decian eso. Era imposible de creer, al parecer ese grito y sus gestos faciales dieron a entender a sus visitas lo que pensaba.

Kondensa al instante en que se dio cuenta de esto pensamientos de incredibilidad acotó -"La verdad que no queriamos incomodar con nada de esto pero, es nuestra misión y debemos cumplirla y... se podría decir fácil pero, no lo es bueno... no para nosotros"- Al terminar Tsunade se calmó y analizó la situación, nunca habian llegado personadas de esa aldea en su mandato, pero ahora que sabía su historia no le daban miedo sino lastima, su mision era muy fácil, pero a la vez tan difícil.

Entonces se decidío a responder - "Tal como está la situción les voy a dejar elegir dos guias ya que, a sus pedres los aprecio mucho." - Antes de seguir hablando saco de su escritorio una carpeta, luego la abrío adentro había diferentes fotos una vez hecho esto prosiguío hablando - "Estos son los shinnobi que posiblemente les interese más, elijan a quienes quieran dos por cada uno" -así les pasó la carpeta a los magos. La primera en elegir gue Kondensa la cual eligio a Naruto y a Hinata, luego fue el turno de Shitai la cual eligio a Choji y a Ino después fue el turno de Ridatsu el cual eligío a Neji y a Tenten y por último le toco a Kirai, el cual muy entusiasmado eligío a a Sakura y... a Sasuke.

Una vez tomadas las decisiones Tsunade llamó a Hinata y le dijo que llamase a los elegidos. Hinata fue rapidamente con ellos y, los llamo al único que no llamó personalmente fue a Naruto, el cual le dijo a Sakura que lo llamara, una vez que todos llegaron a la oficina se puesieron en fila recta en vertical y Tsunade comenzó a explicar la situacíón - " Los he reunido aquí, ya que han llegado unos visitantes aliados y necesitaran de sus servicios.A cada visitante se le ha otorgado dos guias este trabajo sera por tiempo indefinido, aunque si los necesitara para alguna misíon esta se pospondra hasta su vez dichas las parejas y a quien se le asignaran se iran con dicho visitante ¿ENTENDIDO? "- Gritó lo ultimo al ver que Naruto iba a replicar.

-"HAI"- Dijieron todos al unisono Una vez presentados los visitantes y dichas las parejas cada quien se marcho a donde debía ir.

* * *

><p><strong> CON SHITAI, CHOJI E, INO <strong>

Los tres iban caminando Ino y Shitai hablaban muy animadamente, Ino le "Informaba" sobre los chicos guapos de Konaha, mientras tanto Choji comía sus tan conocidas papitas cuando, derepente... - "Y... ¿Por qué vinieron ustedes a Konoha?" - preguntó Choji dejando de lado sus papitas (QUE RARO), al ver las miradas raras sobre el prosiguío - "Es que me da curiosidad saber"-

- "No seas maleducado Choji, si no nos los dijieron es por algo"- Dijo un poco enojada Ino.

- "La verdad es que les tengo que decir algo muy importante"

** CON RIDATSU, NEJI Y, TENTEN **

Silencio.

Lo unico que había ahí era silencio, ya estaba acostubrada al silencio de Neji pero, andar con dos chicos que no hablan era exasperante, necesitaba romper ese silencio a toda costa.

- "Ehh... y ¿Qué quiere hacer primero Ridatsu-san? ¿Quiere ir a a algún lado? "- Preguntó Tenten, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al ojinaranja pero sin embargo, respondio - "La verdad querría conocer a una persona en especial y me parece que tu lo conoces"- hizo una pausa y miro a Neji, luego prosiguio "-podrías llevarme con..."-

** CON KIRAI, SAKURA Y, SASUKE **

Kirai iba muy emocionado hablando con Sakura, ella realmente se había olvidado de la presecencia de Sasuke, ya que cuando le dijieron que le tocaba con él debía admitir que se sintí mal pero, Naruto le mando una de sus miradas de las que demostraban confianza, eso le demostraba que Naruto hablaría con el Uchiha y todo estaría bien, sin embargo ella quería asegurarse, luego de la mision hablaría con Sasuke.

- "Eh... Sakura-chan no es por incomodar pero, yo... no tengo donde quedarme ¿podría no se... quedarme con vos?" - Dijo derrepente Kirai, Sasuke se enojo mucho con ese sujeto, como podía siquiera pensar en quedarse con Sakura, ¡CON SAKURA! Solos en su casa, no definitivamente no lo permitiría.

- "Te quedaras conmigo en el recinto Uchiha" - Sakura se sorprendío por la velocidad a la que Sasuke respondío.

- "Pero, Sasuke-kun... si quieres se puede quedar conmigo, en mi casa hay espacio de sobra y, yo se que a ti no te gusta que las personas se queden en tu casa" - Dijo Sakura, Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo, lo conocía muy bien pero, ni loco dejaría a ella sola con ese chico además, el era un Uchiha, a ellos no se les discutía.

- "Vendrá conmigo y no se discuta el asunto" - Kirai sonrio al escuchar esa respuesta la primera parte estaba completa...

** CON NARUTO, KONDENSA Y, HINATA**

La situación estaba muy tensa, ni un ruido era producido más que el de los pasos, Hinata y Naruto iban ambos cabizbajos en sus pensamientos, Naruto quería arreglar las cosas pero no sabía como empezar, por otro lado Hinata maldecia su suerte sin embargo, queria saber la razon por la cual naruto la dejó plantada. En el medio de ellos dos estaba Kondensa que estaba harta de esta situació por lo tanto decidío terminarla y sabía exactamente como.

- " Con que tu eres Naruto, Hinata habló algo sobre ti ayer, ¿Qué habia dicho? Emm.. a ya se algo sobre una cita supongo que la pasaron bien"- En ese momento la cara de Hinata paso por todas las variaciones de rojo posible y Naruto solo enrojecio y al mismo tiempo se sitio triste por Hinata, ella lo amaba y él lo sabía, eso lo hacia sentirse peor, debía arreglar la situación rapido. - "Emm... Kondensa-san quisiera dejarnos un minuto a solas"-Dijo Naruto, era la única forma de aclarar las cosas con Hinata, hablando.

- "¿Por qué? ¿quieren besarse?"- En ese momento Hinata estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmallarse mientras que Naruto estaba rojo.

- "N-no... es por... eso"-Dijo Naruto tartamudeando (esa me la esperaba de Hinata),luego serio dijo - "Necesitamos hablar un momento, esperanos aca"- En ese momento Naruto agarro a Hinata de la mano, y se alejaron un poco del camino.

- "Eh... Hinata-chan respecto a lo de anoche yo..."- Naruto hace una pausa- "Yo estuve ayudando a Sakura con un problema"- Hinata suponía esto, Sakura era la chica de los sueños de Naruto y para el mil veces más importante que ella, no culpaba a Sakura por ello, se culpaba a ella misma. Bajo la mirada e intento hablar pero, no pudo, tenía un nudo en la garganta. No quería llorar y menos enfrenrte de Naruto pero, no pudo unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojo. Naruto al ver esta reacción se maldijo tan difícil era decir que estuvo ayudando a Sakura porque, ella vio a Sasuke, que nisiquiera es su novio, besando a otra chica y el como buen amigo la ayudo, si para el, al parecer, era muy difícil.

- "Hinata-chan no es lo que piensas, Sakura ayer vío a Sasuke besando a "alguien" y yo la encontre llorando sola, no podía dejarla, por favor Hinata-chan perdoname"- en ese momento Hinata levanto la cabeza y vío a Naruto haciendole cara de cachorrito, no podía resistirse a esa cara además, con lo que naruto le había dicho a ella le bastaba.

- "Y-yo... t-te p-per...dono Naruto-kun"- Dijo Hinata con su tipico tartamudeo.

* * *

><p>Estaba sentado en el jardin cuando me llamaron, alguien queria verme salí y en cuanto abrí la puerta del comedor me encontre con un machacho que nunca había visto, pero al parecer el si me cconocia ya que dijo - "Un placer conocerlo Hiashi-sama"-<p>

PLEASE REVIEWS


End file.
